


A Vision of Ecstasy

by a_splash_of_stucky



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: (kind of), Alternate Universe - Domestic, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Horny Bucky Barnes, LITERALLY, M/M, Mild D/S undertones, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, but not really?, fluffy sex, happy birthday bucky, sooo much fluff and smut, this one's for you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 11:00:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13925757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_splash_of_stucky/pseuds/a_splash_of_stucky
Summary: Sometimes, sex should just be had for the sake of exploration.





	A Vision of Ecstasy

**Author's Note:**

> I have a confession. What you’re about to read is—well, I wouldn’t call this a _kink_ of mine per se, but it is a half-formed fantasy that’s been sticking around in the back of my head for a long while. Sex that’s not about _sex_ and just about being intimate. Feeling close and vulnerable and open with someone.
> 
> I hope that’s something that comes across. Part 2 of my unofficial Bucky Barnes Birthday Celebration.
> 
> Also - I think some of my favourite lines I’ve ever written are in this fic :’)
> 
> Title taken from ‘Diamonds’ by Rihanna.

Sex doesn’t have to revolve around the heady rush of pleasure that comes with release.

That’s not to say that orgasms are bad. In Bucky’s opinion, orgasms are one of the greatest things about being alive, in fact.

No. Saying that sex doesn’t have to revolve around orgasms is saying exactly that — there’s more to sex than just chasing release. Climax is great; it sates the burning hunger gnawing at the walls of his gut, quenches that thirst from within, but—

But sometimes, sex is best enjoyed for the sake of enjoyment; taking pleasure for the sake of pleasure.

Sometimes, sex should just be had for the sake of exploration, for the sake of learning the ins and outs of each other’s bodies. Sometimes, playful touches whose sole intent is to  _explore_  have the ability to satisfy a more profound thirst. They placate a hunger that originates out of curiosity, and make something meaningful out of the mundane.

It’s a muggy, humid afternoon — the kind where the moisture in the air feels as if it is condensing on his skin, where the air itself is an oppressive blanket of warmth. It’s the kind of lazy afternoon that the he and Steve rarely get to enjoy, what with Bucky spending nearly all of his time at the training centre and Steve traipsing around the world to battle off villainous foes.

In short: it’s too hot to bother with clothes.

And that’s how he and Steve have ended up in this position — utterly naked and sprawled out on the bed. Well. It’s mostly Steve doing the sprawling, to be honest. He’s propped up on a couple of pillows, arm thrown over his eyes and legs splayed wide, giving Bucky ample room to lie on his stomach between them.

Bucky can think of worst ways to spend his afternoon off.

They’ve fucked already — nice and slow and sweet, with Steve’s chest plastered to his back — but this heat is making the feeling of  _want want want_ stick around. Desire is coiling and knotting itself in his belly, making his skin itch and crawl with need.

Arousal hangs thick and heavy in the air, so tangible that Bucky could almost reach out and run his fingers through it. It’s got its tendrils coiled around his mind and body, but its grip is not tight enough to squeeze him into a fit of desperation, or send him into a sex-crazed frenzy. Today, this afternoon, the lust is of a mellower variety, quietly bubbling away beneath his skin.

These embers could burst into spectacular, vibrant flames if he paid them some attention, but—why would he want to?  _This_ is perfect as it is.

His cheek is pillowed on Steve’s hip, his body framed on either side by Steve’s muscular thighs. Bucky’s not a small man by any means — the Winter Soldier is just about as buff and gruff and aggressive as a soldier can get — but somehow, right here, Steve makes him feel small. He makes Bucky feel safe. He makes Bucky feel  _loved_.

The tip of Bucky’s nose is just a finger’s breadth away from the thatch of golden curls at the base of Steve’s cock. Bucky turn his face to the side and presses his lips against Steve’s skin, featherlight and tender with his touch. Steve hums tiredly. Bucky peeks at him through his lashes and forgets how to breathe for a second.

It surprise Bucky, sometimes, how much he  _wants_ , how Steve can  _still_  make him feel this way, even after all these years together. Steve’s golden hair glows in the sunlight spilling in through the curtains, and the residual sex flush has left pink splotches on a canvas of pale skin.

Steve’s an artist, but he is also  _art_.

His arm is still covering his eyes and although he’s not looking at Bucky, there’s a playful smile tugging on the corner of his lips, as if he knows that Bucky is up to no good down there. Bucky inches forward and presses a kiss to the base of Steve’s cock. It’s nothing sensual; he just wants to feel the heat of Steve’s skin against his own. Steve’s length is soft, for the moment, but Bucky knows — from a  _lot_ of past experience — that he can go from 0 to 60 in no time, if he wanted him to.

But that’s not what Bucky wants.

Not yet, at least.

For now, he has no desire to rile Steve up. He just wants—to play. To explore. To touch and taste and smell and lick and—

Bucky’s tongue darts out to flick at the base of Steve’s cock. He registers a mixture of himself and a flavour that is wholly  _Steve_ from licking the delicate skin. Steve huffs in response to Bucky’s movements, muscles twitching around Bucky’s shoulders.

“Again, sweetheart?” he asks, voice low and gravelly and sex-roughened, with a hint of amusement in his tone. “One time wasn’t enough?”

“No, it was more than enough,” Bucky assures him, his focus drifting momentarily to the delicious soreness between his cheeks, the sticky-slick dribble of come and lube slipping out of his hole. “I just…I wanna play, Jus’ wanna feel you.”

Steve lifts his head from the pillow, then, lets his arm fall to his side. There’s a curious expression on his face — tender fondness, mixed with that ever-present desire he’s never quite learnt how to hide. Steve considers Bucky for a second, before the look in his eyes softens.

“Sure honey,” he murmurs, as he brings his right leg up so that the knee is bent and his foot is planted flat on the rumpled sheets. The position opens him up a bit more, gives Bucky more wiggle room.

“Just…lie back,” Bucky says softly, crawling forward on his elbows until he’s hovering over Steve’s dick. “I’m…yeah. Don’t mind me.”

Steve lets out a sound that’s a mixture between a laugh and a grown. Bucky ignores him as he bends down and licks a stripe up the length of his cock. It twitches in response. He can taste himself on Steve’s flesh — albeit masked by the taste of lube — and decides that it’s not a wholly unpleasant flavour. It’s intoxicating in its own right.

Bucky doesn’t know how much time he ends up spending there.

He alternates between trailing his tongue up and down Steve’s shaft, tracing the veins along his length and teasing at his foreskin. He mouths at Steve’s balls and rubs the tip of his cock all over his lips, like it’s an erotic lollipop. Bucky buries his nose into the crease of Steve’s thigh, the skin below his navel, the hair at the base of his cock, inhaling the heady aroma of musk and sweat and come and  _Steve_ that sends arousal zinging up and down his spine. It’s a smell that turns him on, but more than that—it’s a smell that makes him feel at home.

Maybe it’s strange, being aroused by this—or, not by  _this_  per se. It’s not what he’s  _doing_ that’s getting Bucky all hot and bothered, but rather, what his actions  _represent_.

This is intimacy at its finest.

This is intimacy in a way he never thought he’d be able to experience, let alone with the love of his life.

This is an intimacy that he thought he’d said goodbye to, when he left that mouldy apartment in Brooklyn.

This is being open and vulnerable with each other. This is being naked with each other — in the literal sense, yes, but on a deeper level too.

This is Bucky baring his soul to the one person he loves most, cutting open his chest to reveal the darkest parts of his heart and trusting that Steve will love what he finds there. This is touching Steve’s body and wishing that he could touch Steve’s soul.

There are a million unspoken words behind every kiss, every touch, every teasing lick and playful nibble. It’s communication without a single word passing his lips. It’s forging a bond that anchors itself somewhere behind his ribcage, deep within his bones.

Love is strange, it really is.

Sometimes, he  _craves_ Steve; a carnal, feral hunger. Sometimes, Bucky just wants to be taken, hard and fast and deep, until he’s nothing but a fucked-out, boneless mess. Sometimes, he wants Steve to drill him through the mattress, or slam him into the wall so hard that a spiderweb of cracks form in the plaster

Other times, he craves  _Steve_ ; a wondrous, consuming need. Other times, Bucky’s desire for Steve is deeper than a bone-deep ache. It’s a hunger that reverberates from his very core. Other times, he yearns for anything and everything that Steve is willing to give — his touch, his taste, his scent. Bucky is ravenous and greedy, these other times; he wants it all and never wants to let it go.

It’s terrifying and awe-inducing, really, just how much Bucky  _wants_.

It’s terrifying and awe-inducing, really, just how much Bucky is  _allowed_ to want.

Time slows down to a treacle-thick flow. The seconds tick by at their own sluggish pace. Bucky’s focus dwindles down to nothing but this moment. The world begins and ends with him and Steve; no one else, no _thing_  else matters.

Steve’s cock gradually gains interest, perking up with each second that passes by, with every swipe of Bucky’s tongue. He’s doing his absolute best to stay still, but Bucky can sense the slight quivering of his muscles, can hear the minute hitch in his breathing every time he does something that Steve likes.

Tempting as it may be, Bucky doesn’t take him Steve’s cock into his mouth — not yet and not fully, at least.

Bucky has nothing against sucking Steve off, of course. Truth be told, having Steve’s dick in his mouth is one of Bucky’s favourite things in the entire world. He loves the heavy weight of Steve’s hardened length on his tongue, loves the way his jaw strains to cram it all in.

But that’s not what this afternoon calls for.

Instead, Bucky slathers tender kisses and kitten licks all along Steve’s cock. He takes the head into his mouth and traces patterns over the slit with the tip of his tongue. He watches as Steve’s abs ripple and undulate, as his lips part with a quiet sigh. The full-body blush is back in full force and  _god—_ it steals his breath, yet again.

Bucky pulls back and lets the head of Steve’s cock slip out of his mouth. He presses wet, sloppy kisses down the shaft, before curling his metal hand around the base. Steve moans softly, hips shifting restlessly as Bucky takes his sweet-ass time. When Bucky’s eyes flick up to meet Steve’s, he sees how the bright blue of his irises has been almost entirely consumed by the darkness of his pupils. There’s a fierce, raw hunger in those eyes — lust, desire and adoration, all at the same time. Steve’s got his bottom lip between his teeth, but releases it when he meets Bucky’s gaze, his rosy lips pulling into a soft smile.

Those same lips part into a slack ‘o’ when Bucky strokes his cock from root to tip. Bucky does it again, this time adding a small flick of his wrist to the upstroke. He continues to jack Steve off slowly, keeping his grip loose and lax as he wraps his lips around the head of Steve’s cock again. Bucky teases the foreskin, bats the frenulum with the tip of his tongue and rubs the spit-slick head all along his lips in the most debauchedly lazy manner possible. Steve’s helpless mewls and breathless pleas fill the air around them.

“Bucky,  _Buck_ —oh—,” he pants, hips squirming against the bed, as if he’s not sure whether he wants to shy away from the heat of Bucky’s mouth, or thrust into it.

Bucky hums thoughtfully, before bringing his flesh hand up to fondle Steve’s balls. He teases them with his nails before rolling them gently between his thumb and forefinger. A deep groan rumbles out of Steve’s chest. His fingers are fisted in the sheets, gripping them so hard that his knuckles have turned a white. Bucky gazes at him through hooded eyes.

Oh, he is a vision.

There are bright splashes of red on the tops of his cheekbones. His jaw is slack and his chest heaves with every breath. He’s watching Bucky through heavy lidded eyes, tongue periodically darting out to wet his bottom lip, as if he’s salivating at the sight that Bucky makes between his legs. Quiet whimpers and soft whines spill from his throat.

“Bucky,” Steve whispers, abandoning his grip on the sheet and reaching down to brush Bucky’s hair off his forehead. Bucky catches his wrist as Steve pulls his hand away, encircling it with his flesh hand so that he can feel the thrumming of Steve’s pulse under his fingers. Steve lets his hand rest on his stomach and Bucky covers it with his own.

Intimate.

Steve’s face contorts in pleasure as Bucky takes his cock deep into his mouth, until the head is nudging the back of Bucky’s throat. Bucky hollows out his cheeks and sucks on it hard, huffing in amusement as Steve’s hips give an aborted thrust.

Bucky moves his lips back up Steve’s length, until he’s only suckling on the tip. He swipes his tongue over Steve’s slit, catching the pre-come drooling out of it. He laps it up like it’s nectar from the gods, the Steve-sweet flavour exploding in his mouth like fireworks on New Years’ Eve. Bucky grinds his hips into the bed absentmindedly, giving his cock some friction but keeping the entirety of his focus on Steve. Looking through his lashes, Bucky watches as Steve lets his head fall back, baring that beautiful throat.

“Buck— _ah,_ ” Steve gasps, as his eyes flutter shut. “Honey— _fuck_ —y-yes, yes oh,  _oh,_  I love you so much,” he says, the words coming out in a rush, on a single exhale. His hips are jerking upwards almost rhythmically now, chasing the warm, wet heat of Bucky’s mouth. Bucky strokes the thumb of his metal hand against the crease of Steve’s thigh and over his iliac furrow, registering the minute tremble in his muscles.

“ _Bucky_ —Bucky,  _please_ ,” Steve begs, voice hoarse and raspy, breaking a little on the last word.

Oh, he’s a vision like this — spread out in all his glory. Spread out for  _Bucky;_ a feast for his eyes, his mouth, his soul.

Oh, he is a vision.

“M’close, baby, m’so close,” Steve grits out, throwing his head back as a high keening noise escapes from his throat.

He comes with an extended moan, his warmth spilling into Bucky’s mouth in an explosion of flavour. Bucky swallows it all, nursing Steve through his orgasm and the accompanying aftershocks. He pulls away only when Steve bats weakly at Bucky’s forehead, grumbling in a way that could be interpreted as ‘stop’.

Steve’s cock slips out of Bucky’s mouth with an obscene ‘pop’. Bucky smirks at the shy smile that crosses Steve’s lips, at the way Steve ducks his head to avoid Bucky’s gaze.

“Wan’ me to take care a’ you?” Steve asks, his voice low and raspy, the way it usually is after he’s just come.

Bucky considers the offer. His cock is standing to attention, trapped between his body and the bed, but — the ache is absent. He finds that he doesn’t  _want_ to take care of it.

“Nah,” he says shifting down the bed until he can lie flat between Steve’s legs. “Later.”

He rests his head on Steve’s thigh, sighing happily when Steve threads his fingers through Bucky’s hair. Bucky murmurs a quiet ‘I love you’ as the sun casts its rays over their intertwined bodies. He hears Steve reply in kind as Bucky’s eyelids begin to slide shut.

Sometimes, he craves Steve. Other times, he craves  _Steve_.

**Author's Note:**

> Share the loooove on the blue hell-site: [link](https://a-splash-of-stucky.tumblr.com/post/171721367155/a-vision-of-ecstasy/)


End file.
